Patent Literature 1 describes a document conveyance device. A typical document conveyance device having a structure similar to this document conveyance device will be described with reference to FIG. 12. The document conveyance device 500 includes a stopper 501, a rib 505 serving as a guide, and a feeding unit 504 pivotally supporting the stopper 501. An end face of the rib 505 functions as an abutted portion 503. The stopper 501 rotates when pressed by original document sheets (that is, an example of a sheet) inserted into a feed tray, so as to bring an abutting portion 502 of the stopper 501 into contact with the abutted portion 503. Then, the feeding unit 504 lowers to a position where it is in contact with the original document sheets, and thus, starts to feed the original document sheets.